


Mi nombre es Desmond ...

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noviembre 2012. Desmond reflexiona sobre su vida.</p><p>(Español no es mi lengua materna, <strike>así lo siento por cualquier error</strike> pero <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hospitaliers">Hospitaliers</a> ayudó amablemente :) Gracias!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi nombre es Desmond ...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name is Desmond...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599301) by [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J). 



Mi nombre es Desmond Wilson. Y soy un barman.

Bueno, solía ser un barman. Probablemente me hayan despedido por ahora, porque que no me he presentado a trabajar en un par de meses. No, nada que "probablemente". Definitivamente estoy despedido por ahora.

No es que importe. Tampoco es que pueda volver.

¿Qué haría, si volviera? ¿Quién sabe lo que le haya pasado a mi apartamento y a todas mis cosas? Ay, espero que Reggie esté bien. Espero que esos cabrones no hayan tratado de secuestrarlo también. Él no tiene ninguna información sobre donde fui después de mi fuga, pero ellos no lo saben. Ellos podría pensar que todavía estoy en contacto con él de alguna manera, porque era más o menos mi único amigo.

Oh, Reggie era mi compañero de cuarto. El contrato de arrendamiento está a su nombre porque yo no tengo ningún número de seguro social o certificado de nacimiento o cualquier cosa. Fue muy difícil encontrar un lugar que me contrataría sin social. Si no tienes uno de esos, es como si no existieras.

Pero yo existo de hecho. Es una buena cosa que yo existo, porque al parecer el destino de todo el maldito planeta descansa sobre mis hombros. O, para ser más precisos, sobre mi ADN.

Sí. Todo es cuestión de ADN. Ni siquiera sé qué diablos que representa. Angustia, Detestado... Nalgas? Sea lo que sea, ha estado controlando mi vida durante los últimos meses.

Sabes, yo solía creer que no había tal cosa como el destino; que todo el mundo estaba a cargo de su propia vida. Todavía creo esto un poco. Excepto que parece hay una excepción a esa regla cuando se trata de mí.

Es extraño. Se supone que los Asesinos se fundamentan en la libertad. Me criaron para ser un Asesino, pero no he tenido mucha libertad en mi vida. Primero se me mantuvo alejado del mundo en un campo de entrenamiento en el medio de la nada durante dieciséis años. Cuando finalmente me escapé de allí, me quedé atrapado en la rutina aburrida de tratar de ganarme la vida con salarios y propinas de mierda. Y luego me vi obligado meterme a un Animus tras otro, obligado a revivir las acciones de otras personas, no importa lo que yo quiero.

¿Qué quiero yo de todos modos? Yo ... supongo que sólo quiero que todo esto, toda esta mierda de los Templarios y Asesinos, desaparezca.

Pero no lo hará. Al igual que no desapareció después de que me fui de la Granja. Yo simplemente no creía que fuera real, entonces.

Ahora lo sé. A veces no quiero saber, pero no jamás podré olvidar. Incluso si pudiera volver a Nueva York, si tuviera un social, aunque no sería capaz de olvidar las cosas que he visto. Las personas que he conocido, la gente que Altaïr, Ezio y Ratonhnhaké:ton conocieron, personas que perdieron sus libertades, sus mentes, sus vidas, todo ... todo para satisfacer la retorcida idea de alguien de lo que el mundo debe ser.

Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido. Yo solía pensar que era una tontería. Pero creo que lo entiendo ahora.

Nada es verdad. Esto significa que no se puede creer en las cosas con demasiada facilidad. Hay que cuestionar, y seguir cuestionando, y explorar y descubrir más. Y tienes que estar dispuesto a volver a evaluar lo que piensas. Por ejemplo, los Templarios creen que son los buenos, y nosotros somos los villanos que arruinamos todo. Pero nadie es un cien por ciento bueno o cien por ciento malo.

Todos somos sólo gente. Gente que trata de hacer lo mejor posible, pero la gente no es perfecta. Y todos piensan y aprenden y viven y aman en diferentes maneras.

Y es por eso que todo está permitido. Hay que dejar que la gente tenga libre albedrío. Pero hagas lo que hagas con que el libre albedrío, tienes que enfrentarte a las consecuencias honestamente.

Eso me recuerda ... No fui completamente honesto contigo antes. Mi nombre no es Desmond Wilson. No hay razón para esconder mi identidad ahora.

Mi nombre es Desmond Miles. Y - me guste o no- soy Asesino.


End file.
